1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection control circuit for anti-leakage, more particularly to, a detection control circuit for preventing from leakage current in an integrated circuit due to process flaw.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A digital circuit is no more than a combination of some registers (e.g., latches, D Flip-flops) and combinational logics. Due to the process flaw for some nodes in the circuit there will be a leakage current. Under the normal operation, the leakage current is not eminent so the same will not be hurt. However, while the circuit enters a standby mode, the effect of leakage current makes the energy storage apparatus inevitable and shortens its life period. What makes things worse is, such defects are randomly distributed in the circuit. When the circuit enters the standby mode, all of the registers' and the combinational logics' states are determined by their default values of registers. Suppose there are totally 20 registers, then the possible kind of combination will be 2048. And each of combinations needs to be set in the corresponding standby mode so as to detect the arising spot for leakage current, besides, according to the complexity for the modern integrated circuits; the registers are far beyond said 20. Hence, to detect the defect caused by process flaw or the current leakage at standby situation will be an extremely difficult and uneconomically engineering according to teachings disclosed by the prior art.
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, it is an imperative that an anti-leakage detection control circuit is designed for the leakage in an integrated circuit by process flaw so as to solve the drawbacks as the foregoing.